After marriage
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke's timeline marriage full of all kinds of emotions, betrayals, bitter tastes of love, meaningless sex and shattered hearts. Hikari Aino a docile responsible wife will start to live for real after tasting her drama life and holding her heart in her hands. A marriage destroyed by the simplest desires and adventures. Was that really worth of it? Does Sasuke feel regret?
1. Collapsed

Hi again! We're alive don't worry XD

So this story is inspired from a song. I hope you like it ^_^

* * *

3 am in the morning and i don't know why I do this. I should be an exemplar husband. But here I am, coming home late. As I get into my door, I'm inventing a thousand lies. What I'm going to say this time?

What?

When i open the door, I see her on the sofa upset. I bet today I'll have a surprise. I give a step forward and she gets up, points her finger in my face and asks. "Where have you been and why you turned off your phone. "

"My battery died, that's why he's off and when I was on my way home, the fuel ended." I said in my collected voice.

Hikari stays with her suspicious face on. She looks cute.

I love that face.

"And all this time I was at dinner with some friends."

"That's a lie because I called for everyone and nobody saw you."

I take a step towards her and she steps back.

"No. This is not you, Sasuke."

My serene soft voice got into her ears. "Baby there's no need to exaggerate."

"Stop. You have a lot to explain." She furrowed her delicate eyebrows.

I ran my hand on my black hair. I tried to invent another lie but to increase my misfortune my phone started ringing.

"If the phone is off why he's ringing right now?" And already crying she asks again. "Who's calling you at this hour?" She goes to my pocket, reaches my phone, answers and hears on the other line.

"Hello? Hello baby are you at home?"

She throws the phone against the wall and cries. "You're not the man who I have sworn eternal love."She raises her hand, grabs my tie and slaps me.

I push her to avoid disorder but she attempts to give me another. I grab her hand and I seriously I try to restrain myself, but it doesn't work.

In return she scratches my face with her free hand.

I slapped her.

She falls on the ground crying and repeating the same phrase. "You're not the man who I have sworn eternal love. No. You're not that man. No."

My eyes got wider hearing her crying. My hand started to shake as I see her hopeless figure getting up.

"Who is this girl?" Her voice sounds hurt and distress.

"My cousin." I simply replied with my eyes focused on her red ones.

"Who is it?" Her face was pure red and her eyes glowed with the tears.

"My cousin." I repeated nervously.

"This is the woman you have been cheating on me?"

"Betray you? You don't understand?" She quickly intercepted my words.

"I don't believe in you." She turns her back at me and goes to a corner.

"Hikari, you're being stupid." I glared at her.

"I've been so foolish." She cleans her tears as her eyes started to burn.

"Shut up." I snarled at her.

"So this is why you took me out of my parents' house? To make me go through this?"

"Shut up. You don't understand."

"NO." Hikari screamed when I started to chase her through all over the living room. "I don't believe in you, God."

"I was in a meeting." As I pursued her I broke everything in my path.

Glass shattered, broken furniture and our photos.

"What does she have that I don't? Explain to me, tell me now." She demanded in front of our wedding picture.

"I-!"

"No. I do not want explanations."

"You don't want explanations? Why not?" I gritted my teeth.

"I don't believe in anything."

"Bitch." I tried to reach her. My anger was taking the best of me. It was like a different side of my person. A side I never thought it existed.

"You want to beat me?"

"Shut up." I felt the fabric of her yukata slipping right through my fingers as I watched her going to a different corner.

"I can't believe it." She cried more.

"Shut up, woman." My eyes expressed a different emotion.

"Get out, get out." She pointed to the door.

"Shut the fuck up. This is my house."

"I don't trust you anymore, get out."

"Come here now." I ordered.

"My God. Let me go, Sasuke." She struggled violently when I tossed her to the sofa and got on top of her.

Hikari kicked me in the stomach and ran to the window. "I will kill her if I find her. I can't believe you trade me for this woman. NO. "

I try to catch her but she keeps running. "I didn't trade you for anything. She's only my cousin."

"Get out f my house, Sasuke."

"Listen to me." I pleaded.

"I want nothing from you."

"I'm going to kill you, bitch." I reached her. I finally caught her but she punched me in the nose.

"Get out." She pushed me to the door. "You don't deserve the love I have for you. You disgusting dog." She slammed the door.

As soon as I open the door and leave the house, I ask myself if it's worth to leave my family for an adventure.

I sensed Hikari's body rest against the door and her hurtful cries invading the apartment and my heart. I finally left the building and the sky started to cry as much as her. The living room lights started to flashing. The only image I had in my mind was her smile dying.

And the responsible for it was me.


	2. Warning

**Chapter 2**: Warning

* * *

"Just shut up, Kiba." I said pushing him away and grabbing my kitchen phone.

"I can't believe you're still falling on his tricks." Kiba appeared beside me and snatched my phone.

"Give it back." I barked.

He grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eyes. "He doesn't love you. Why do you keep insisting that he will leave his wife for you?"

"Just stop and please leave me." I pushed Kiba and grabbed the phone. "Come on, come on." I ran to my room and patiently waited to hear his voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi baby. How are you?"

"_Better now." _

He has such a cute chuckle.

"Are you coming tonight?"

"_Of course I am. I have been lonely lately. I need to see you as quick as possible."_

"I love you Sasuke. I can't wait for your divorce. I've been making wonderful plans to our future."

"_Happy to know. This marriage will end soon, I promise. You're my world."_

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"_You too, lollipop."_

"Sasuke?"

"_Yes sweetie?"_

"I mean it."

"_I mean it too."_

"Happy to know." I smiled.

"_I have to work now. I will meet you later. Love you."_

"Love you too."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

"And here we go again. You're falling in his web." Kiba frowned.

"Why are you in my house?" I crossed my arms at the most annoying guy in the world.

"I'm here to open your eyes."

I took a deep breath. This is impossible. "Sasuke loves me. He promised he will leave his wife for me. I-!"

"He's been saying that for two years. How come you're not aware of that?"

"Divorce is a complicated process. Sasuke shares almost his entire property with her. So instead of criticize me, how about giving me support?"

Kiba rolled his eyes at me. I hate when guys do that.

"He says he loves you. And he will leave his woman to stay with you?"

"Exactly."

"And all he asks you is patience."

I nodded.

"I bet he says, he hasn't slept in his bed, he's mad with his wife, come all sore and now sleeps on the couch."

"Kiba if you're going to bash Sasuke, please leave this house immediately."

"Can't you see what he's doing to you? He's using you as a toy. He will never leave his wife."

"Right now, I'm trying to not lose my precious patient with your cocky and envious person."

But Kiba didn't listen to me. He continued with bashing my Sasuke.

"He's always coming up with something to postpone the plans. He uses his charming talk to lure you to his web so he can have you trapped there. This story about leaving his wife it's a lie." He grabbed my photo with Sasuke on it and made a disgusted look.

Almost losing my temper I grabbed the photo and put it in the right place.

"If you really want to know what I think, this smells a playboy game. Whatever you will do, you will never be his number 1."

"Why do you hate Sasuke-kun so much? He's been good to me. He gave me a job and he's been sustaining me. And most important he gave me the opportunity to find love in his sad life."

"You're really stupid." Kiba turned around and walked to the living room. "I'm trying to help you but I see your eyes are too clouded."

"I can see perfectly right. You're just jealous because i rejected you." There, I said.

"If you want to be the first, wake up from this dream." He said, clearly hurt. "He could be a little bit more honest with you. He's been deceiving you."

"Kiba. I don't want to say things that I can't take back. Please just go." I cleaned my forehead. This is not working.

"To joy you, he says bad things about his wife. If you want to be the second you're in the right path."

"I don't want you in my house anymore. Leave, Kiba. "

"Before leaving, let me tell you a true fact. No woman or child is able to keep a man when he's in love with another woman. The man does crazy things and if he really loved you, he'd be with you at any price." Kiba said, grabbing his jacket and closing the front door gently.

I jumped to my couch and stared at the door. "Can't believe I have such a horrible friend."

* * *

**A/n**: OK people. I've decided to not end this account. C:

Constructive feedback is always welcome. Thank you!


	3. Broken

_Broken_

* * *

The delicate fingers of the sun rays penetrate smoothly through the window, waking Hikari's red and swollen eyes. She slowly blinks and sees herself in a world of destruction.

She quietly cries.

This clutter was once a home. A home where lived _**lies**_ and _**maybe**_ love.

Hikari's lifeless eyes focused on the shattered wedding photo. Her weak arms trembled when attempting to sit up. Her bangs shadowed her sight and a carpet of broken glass covered her floor.

A tear rolled down her face.

Sasuke.

She looked around and saw her life destroyed by the person she trusted the most. A person whom she swore to love before God.

But clearly, it wasn't enough for him.

* * *

**At some bar**

Sasuke Uchiha was drinking his third sake after an exhausted night on his car. Only her cries gave him a cold twisted hug and her broken smile was eating up the remains of his soul.

"One more." He said slamming his shot glass on the counter.

Again he found himself doing what he apparently was good at, making up lies. "Hello?"

"_Hi baby. How are you?"_

"Better now." He chuckled while raising his eyebrows at his sarcastic reply.

"_Are you coming tonight?"_

"Of course I am. I have been lonely lately. I need to see you as quick as possible."

"_I love you Sasuke. I can't wait for your divorce. I've been making wonderful plans to our future." _

"Happy to know. This marriage will end soon, I promise. You're my world."

"_You're the best thing that ever happened to me."_

"You too, lollipop."

"_Sasuke?"_

"Yes sweetie?"

"_I mean it."_

"I mean it too."

"_Happy to know_." He heard her smiling.

"I have to work now. I will meet you later. Love you." He drank his shot.

"_Love you too."_

"Bye."

"_Bye_."

The Uchiha sighed and tossed his phone aside. "Another." He said.

"Sir, its 8 o'clock. It's-!" The waitress closed his mouth peeved.

"I'm paying it, i'm not?"He said with his Uchiha arrogance." So serve me and keep the opinions to yourself."

"As you please, sir." The waitress said, filling his cup.

Sasuke sniffled as response, drinking the alcoholic contempt at once. "_Gosh_."

* * *

At his car, Sasuke grabbed his phone and called his lover. "_Sasuke?"_

"Honey, I'm going straight there." He leaned against the car seat, passing his hand over his mouth.

"_YES. I can't wait to see you._"

"See you in five minutes." He looked to his reflection on the window.

"_But…Aren't you going to work?_"

"Not today. I slept on the car and I'm tired."

"_You two…got into a fight?" _He could swear he heard a hint of hope in her ouzel voice.

"A little." He looked to his knees.

"_Well. It doesn't matter. I'm always here."_

"I know."

"_I love you, Sasuke." _She said sorely.

"Love you too." Sasuke turned the ignition on.

"_See you in five minutes."_

"Yes, babe."

"_Come quickly."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

* * *

**Hikari**

Hikari stood in the shower, eyes closed, still feeling the remains of her ripped heart pounding in pain. Her beautiful silky dark hair was glued to her gorgeous feminine curves due to the water that cuddled her with a warm gentile touch.

Their story had begun in 7th grade. They dated until their 3rd year of internship then they got married.

All these years…wasted.

Hikari opened her eyes and her glazed tears danced down with the water. She caught something in the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke's dirty sweater.

With half open eyes, she tenderly ran her slippery hands on her bruised forearms, where Sasuke's fingers rested and slowly averted her gaze to her feet. Her legs accused small cuts from the glass and her wedding ring slowly connected with the floor.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Five minutes later, Sasuke stood parked in front of his lover's house. Beside him was a white teddy bear.

He grabbed the stuffed animal and saw Hikari's smile.

He knows how much she loves these white teddy bears.

"Sasuke." His lover opened the door and threw herself at him. "I missed you so much." She started to kiss him incessantly.

The Uchiha snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Her body was warm and her huge breasts prevented him to fully hug her. "Here." He grabbed the bear and gave it to her.

Her delighted gasp made him feel calm. "I love it." Again she kissed him and hugged the bear. "Let's get you clean clothes." She smiled inwardly. She knows perfectly they had a huge and deep discussion.

How?

Because of his alcohol breath.

Sasuke isn't a drinker.

Not at all.

Once at home, she closed the door. "The tub is already full. If you want I can-!"

"No needs. I'm going to take a shower and then rest." He sweetly kissed her and rubbed his thumb in her girly face. "Thank you for being here with me, _Mitsuki_."

Her eyes melted. She can _**die**_ for this man.

Hearing the bathroom door closing, she jumped high in happiness while kissing the little teddy bear's pink nose. "_He's finally here_." She spun around and fell on the couch, smiling with her eyes locked on the expensive adorned ceiling.

"_Finally_."

* * *

On the tub, Sasuke blinked lazily. His left arm was hanging outside the tub stroking his wedding ring. His naked body ached from pain but his soul was craving Hikari.

_**His **_Hikari.

His black eyes fixed themselves on the empty. He could feel her body and his cuts opening.

_**Her smile.**_

Her smile is slaughtering him.

A deep depressing sigh filled his surroundings and his eyes, now focused ahead of him struggled with her dazzling sad face.

She started to fade away.

"_Don't even think about it_." His mouth made a soft deadly movement but his voice was far from gone. Sasuke slowly took his body into full submersion.

'_Hikari.'_ He saw her exquisite figure rubbing her forearms and head focused on her feet.

In their bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Done.

Poll?


	4. Mine

_Mine_

* * *

Ever since, Sasuke came to her embrace he's different. That delicious glow on his eyes was weak like a candle at the hands of the wind.

"_Sasuke?" _Mitsuki whispered, seeing his man sculpture body resting on their bed. She slowly climbs up the bed and touches ghostly his forearm.

He was sleeping like a rock.

'_Beautiful.' _Mitsuki smiled while caressing his hair. '_Finally, you're here with me._' A tear rolled down her face. It's been two years they have been together.

Two years.

Until now, Mitsuki didn't mind to be the second woman. Because she **knew** Sasuke would come to **her arms**.

After his emotional recovering, she will convince him to travel again. But this time they will go to Hawaii not Europe.

She didn't like Europe. It was too confusion to her head.

* * *

**22:20 p.m**

Watching a romantic movie on the couch, Mitsuki felt complete with Sasuke. His male strong aroma cuddled her body with ecstasy.

"Are you ok?" She asked, rubbing his hand.

She only received a kiss on her soft spot as a response. His body began to heat up fast by each touch of his hands.

"_Sasuke_." Mitsuki rolled back, staring at his charming toxic black eyes.

Sasuke smiled.

Not the simple smile, he uses every day. He gave her, _that_ smile.

She kept staring at him delighted with the person before her. Mitsuki had suffered a lot to continue with this affair.

But it was worth of it.

No words were spoken. Sasuke caressed her face softly and leaned forward, stilling a kiss from the young woman, _**five years**_ younger than him.

Mitsuki's lips moaned with anticipation, feeling his hot urge to take her. Their bodies were begging for each other.

The Uchiha sat up, dragging his lover to him while holding her hair with one hand and with the other, connecting their lower parts together.

Like a puzzle.

"_I love you." _She whispered, rubbing her burning stunning body against him.

As a reply, Sasuke closed his eyes tightly whilst laying her on the coffee table. _"It's been awhile." _He whispered, tugging her night dress over her head.

Hands on the each side of her head, Sasuke glow with lust. The light coming from the television emphasized his soft pale skin. "You're turning into a beautiful woman, Mitsuki."

Her hands caressed his attractive features, like she wanted to touch his soul. "I'm glad you're here to see that."

The Uchiha smiled and kissed her with passion. His finger tips slid from her shoulder, stopping on her thighs. Mitsuki giggled while her hands worked on his shirt.

Before she could say anything, Sasuke hoisted her up and took her to their bedroom. They didn't stop kissing for a second.

Once there, Sasuke sat Mitsuki on the bed, allowing her to undress him. He too missed this girl...and a lot.

Her pretty innocent blue eyes made him yearn for her and her cold hands traveled from his waist to his chest. "_I love you."_

There was no need to whisper, but that actually excited Sasuke.

Sasuke gently pushes Mitsuki and held her wrists above her head_. "One thing at a time."_ He whispered, trapping his lips with hers. She smiled on the kiss, knowing that Sasuke's desire was directed to her not to _**that **_atrocious woman.

* * *

Sasuke's body practically covered hers. Only the tip of her head could be seen. Mitsuki bit her lower lip, trying to suppress her weeping.

Sasuke is causing her pure bliss but also a small dash of pain. The Uchiha grunted delighted, making his way deeper than the last thrust. His hushed moans and slipper body made her twist unquestionably underneath him.

"Sasuke." Mitsuki shoot, curling her toes.

Sasuke slowly rubbed his tongue from the tip of her nose up to her forehead. He breathed an amused chuckle as his bangs got stuck with the sweat on his eyes.

"S-Sasuke." Mitsuki pulled his hair, trying to glue her lips with his. Sasuke pushed his head back so he could have a good look on the irresistible young woman.

Almost on his peak, Sasuke quickly buried his face on her neck, biting her. Mitsuki embraced him, sensing her body receiving the divine pleasure that Sasuke was providing her. "_I love you_." She faintly sighed.

At last he made it. He felt her body trying to look for freedom. He actually felt good the way he was, but she needed to breathe, so he relieved her from his weight.

"Sasuke." She said exhausted while blinking lazily.

Tired, Sasuke sweetly hugged her from behind, kissing her sticky head. _"Don't fade again_." He muttered barely audible, making his way to his land of dreams.

Mitsuki stood trapped in his arms, falling asleep at the process. And Kiba said he wasn't going to stay with her.

_**He was clearly mistaken**_.

* * *

**A few days later**

It's been 5 weeks since Sasuke is together with her. She sure missed him a lot and their fights but not this one.

Mitsuki sat on the bed, crossing her arms angrily. "I just wanna know where you go every Thursdays."

Sasuke stopped at the bathroom door and looked at her with an annoyed expression. "I like to go out with my friends. You do the same thing with your girls."

"But I tell you where I go." She spat that on his face. "And who's with me."

"Stop being jealous, Mitsuki." Sasuke warned her. "You're making me feel trapped."

"I'm worried with you." She said, stopping in front of him. "I just want to know if you're okay."

"I am ok." His lazy eyes, scrutinized her face.

She took a few steps back and chortled as she ran her hands on her face. "You're seeing **her**, aren't you?"

Sasuke annoyed look quickly became angry. "What?"

"I knew it." She pointed out, tears starting to form on her eyes. "I knew you were seeing that horrible woman."

"Stop." He warned her. "Just stop."

Mitsuki went to him and started to look intently at his eyes. "You enjoy making me suffer, don't you?"

Sasuke grabbed her arms and answered angrily. "**Don't**. I've told you that I'm with Naruto and the others."

Surprisingly it was true. Sasuke enjoys a few drinks with his friends after work. If he comes near closer to Hikari, she will **kill** him.

Well… he sometimes goes to check on her... from a reasonable distance.

"Listen," he got calmer. "You need to trust me. I promised i would separate from Hikari and I did. Didn't i?"

Nod.

"Then to make this thing work between us, you need to fully trust me. I love you, Mitsuki. I'm trying to give you a good life."

Mitsuki pushed Sasuke away. "If you want to give me a good life, put the divorce papers and introduce me to your family."

Impassive face. "My divorce is already in progress and I only can introduce you to my family within a time."

...

"You know how much my family likes Hikari?"He tilted his head. " I don't want my parents to discover that I had a second woman."

"How much do they like her?" She asked, breaking eye contact.

Sasuke gently grabbed her shoulders and kissed her head. "How about we make that trip to Hawaii, like you suggested?"

"My trip?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Will you-!"

"Yes, I will turn my phone off." Sasuke gave her a genuine smile.

"Your parents don't mind the fact that I am five years younger than you?"

"No."

Mitsuki lowered her head and focused her eyes on his chest. "Do you think they will like me?"

"I'm sure they will." He hugged her. "Now, I've to go. Naruto is waiting for me." He said making his way to the bedroom door.

Mitsuki stood in the same position, still with Hikari on her mind.

"Hey!" The Uchiha called, smirking at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She answered automatically.

Once she heard the front door closing, she grabbed a jar and threw it to the wall. "**I hate that bitch**."

"Snooker time." She heard Naruto's voice. She peeked through the curtains and saw more men in the car. "Too well dressed to go play snooker." She muttered while frowning.

"Fine. I'll go out too." She grabbed her shoes and left the house.

* * *

**Hikari**

Piles of boxes full of Sasuke's belongings made it hard to walk. She had put the divorce papers but that man makes it hard to go on with the process.

He slows down the progression.

Grabbing the last box, Hikari heard someone ringing the doorbell. "Who is it?" She asked while placing the box on the ground. Peeking through the slot of the door, she opened it.

"Mitsuki?"

...

"How are you?"

...

"Are you okay?" Hikari put her hand on Mitsuki's shoulder, only to receive a slap.

"Stop being all gentle." She said angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikari asked bewilder.

Mitsuki pushed Hikari inside the house and closed the door. "Why do you make Sasuke turn into a jerk?" She spat with hatred.

"What?"

She gritted her teeth. "Answer me."

Hikari stood confused before the angry female. "Turn him into a jerk?" She shook her head. "Is he demanding too much on you with our divorce papers?"

"I'm not his secretary. That was a lie. I'm his lover." She narrowed her eyes. "I will **be** his second wife."

"You're his _lover_?" Hikari whispered. Recalling the first day Mitsuki came to her house, asking for some papers that Sasuke forgot.

"His future wife." Mitsuki continued with her hatred expression.

Hikari's silently analyzed the young woman. She actually felt friendship for her. _"You're so young."_

Mitsuki took a deep breath and said with the purpose to provoke Hikari. "I'm not a bitch to him."

Each movement Hikari did, made Mitsuki want to strangle her. The truth is that she envy's her. Compared to her, Hikari has more experience in life and knows Sasuke better than she does. Of course not mention that she's a stunning mature woman.

Her black hair smells a vanilla, her skin is pale like a rose, her curves seemed to be drawn by the own goddess Venus, her voice was luscious and her eyes were more beautiful than then moon in a dark lonely sky.

She was a dazzling woman.

Just Sasuke's taste.

"You're slowing my life." Mitsuki pushed Hikari to the ground and tried to punch her repeatedly. "Why?"

Hikari crossed her arms, attempting to defend herself. She was a girl at her side. Angry, she lost her patient. Flipping her over, Hikari trapped her and the night that ended her marriage came to her eyes.

"I'm going to call the police, if you don't stop immediately."

Mitsuki stopped.

After a while, Hikari released the young woman. "Leave my house, now." She said.

Even her angry voice was sweet.

**How much Mitsuki hates this woman.**

Hikari got up and turned her back at Mitsuki. She could clearly hear her cry. "I don't want to see you or Sasuke again. Take his things and leave."

The last thing Hikari felt was a tremendous pain before falling on the ground. Her blurry vision saw a small pool of blood forming on the ground.

"You mistreated Sasuke for too long." Mitsuki threw away the clay statuette. "I almost lost him because of your threats."

Threats?What is she talking about?

Mitsuki began to feel frightened seeing Hikari's unmoved figure but she can't lose Sasuke to her.

"Hikari? I heard a noise" Her neighbor of the front door broke down the door and saw Mitsuki clutching Hikari, trying to wake her.

"What's going on? Karin came here now." He called his wife.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Karin quickly grabbed the phone'.

Mitsuki answered. "She slipped and hit her head."

She does everything for Sasuke but she can't go to jail.

* * *

**Hospital**

A few hours later, Hikari was recovering pretty well. The doctor said that if the blow was stronger she would have died.

Mitsuki was waiting outside with Karin and her husband Suigetsu. They wanted to call Sasuke, but she managed to convince them to not do it, after what happened.

"So, it's here on miss Aino's process that she's married with Sasuke Uchiha. Where's him?"

"Actually they're passing through the divorce." Mitsuki said making the couple look at her.

"But I need to inform someone. He's her only family."

'_Only family?'_

"Doctor how is she?" Karin asked.

"She's fine. But I do need to inform her…well…Sasuke."

"There's no need to do that."

"Why not?" Suigetsu asked while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Because Sasuke is working. I'm his secretary also I'm her friend."

"Oh well." The doctor said giving her some papers. "Divorced or not these exams prove that-!"

"How come we never saw you in our building?" Karin asked.

Focusing her attention on the doctor, Mitsuki ignored the question of the red haired woman. "I will talk to him but first let her wake up." She successfully hid her woe.

"Ok then. Can you tell me if she has a… boyfriend? "

"I...don't know." Mitsuki swallowed silently. "Why?"

"Well." The doctor flipped the exams. "She's pregnant."

* * *

**A/N**: 1- I want to thank to my anonymous reader for the first review. Thank you 3 3

2- I'm European. I just made Mitsuki dislike it because it came to my head =_=

3-Don't flame because of the characters or my grammar, just enjoy…or not….Whatever!


	5. Falling down

**A few days before**

"I told you to go away." Hikari threw the small decorative pillows against Sasuke. "I don't want to see you in front of me."

"Please stop and listen to me." The desperation in his voice made her want to have more distance from him. "You don't leave my mind, Hikari. I truly love you." He continued to chase her around the living room.

"If you ever felt love for me why did you kept cheating and cheating? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

"You're actually too good for me." He stopped. "All I wanted was to feel missed." Three minutes of silence passed and Sasuke ran towards the bathroom and closed the door.

"How dare you?" Hikari threw everything her hand reached. "Who do you think you are to play games with me?"

"Hikari please stop." Sasuke winced behind the door feeling the impact of a clay statuette that incredibly didn't break with the contact. "I just want you back."

"Leave my house or i will call the police again."He could swear she would start to spit fire. "I'm sick and tired of you."

"Hikari please give me just a minute." He opened the door and found her with her hand covering her eyes. Her beautiful hair was gently coiled to a pin up hairstyle with some wild locks cascading down to her woman yet girly face.

Awe-inspiring.

"I gave you half of my life, Sasuke. How did you turn out to be like this?" She peeked between her fingers. The sun made her figure glow and Sasuke found himself more frenetic to grab her and never let her go.

"Hikari."

"Please leave my life." She spoke those words like they were knifes, created only to hit his heart. "The thing that happened between us died long time ago."

Each second that passed Hikari's shape started to fade. His heart began to ache, feeling his life disintegrating. In a flash, Sasuke grabbed Hikari by the hair and kissed her with passion. Her hands went automatically to his abs.

Sasuke closed his eyes, visualizing her soul, wrapped around him. She was hurt and even his kisses couldn't heal such wounds.

A strong push sent him away from her. Back of her hand covering her mouth and eyes simmering with anger, Hikari warned him once again. "Leave my house and never come back."

"It's not that easy." He clutched his fist. "Give me a chance."

"Go away." She swallowed silently, focusing her eyes on the ground. "It's over."

"IT WILL ONLY END WHEN I SAY SO." He screamed.

"Get out of my house."She pointed to the door. "I am no doll so you can play with me whenever you decide it. Get out."

"Oh I see." He chuckled in anger. "You want a new beginning. Is that it?"

"Leave now, Sasuke. Now." She demanded while trying to not lose her temper.

"Listen." His long arms managed to capture her. "You just can't throw away all these years. Our life faced lots of problems and i am all you got." Sasuke spelled each line.

"Get out." She slapped him. "There was never a "_we_". It was only you. You and your selfish desires."

"You-!"

"You what?" She locked eyes with Sasuke. "Are you going to hit me again? Are you going to put me a dog-collar?"

...

"Go back to your playboy's life, Sasuke. I am not going to stop myself to find happiness because of you."

"This is not over yet." He warned, closing the door forcibly behind him, leaving a now nervous Hikari.

* * *

**Hospital**

_(Present day)_

Blurred vision, head aching incredibly and the small beating noises brought her to reality. "Wha?"

"Hikari?" A deep and gentle voice called her. "Hikari?"

"Who are you?" Her vision tried everything to adjust to her environment.

"My name is Doctor Joseph." He checked her temperature. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." She tried to get up, only to be kindly pushed down.

"You aren't recovered."

"How long have i been here?" She asked, hearing strong whispers everywhere.

"Three weeks." The doctor straightened her pillow. "We need to talk about your pregnancy."

Her eyes went immediately to her belly. "What's wrong with my baby?" Her voice trembled with fear. She caressed her not so big belly.

"I wouldn't guess you were 4 months pregnant." He grabbed her medical files. If Hikari wasn't cautions with her health, even she wouldn't say she was pregnant.

"What's wrong with my baby?" She started to fail. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Hikari, please calm down." The Doctor looked to her cardiac monitor. "It will get your state worst."

"Please tell me, everything is okay."

"Hikari." The Doctor rushed to calm her down. "Calm down."

"Please tell me." She closed her eyes and cleaned her tears. "Please i need to know."

The Doctor sat beside her and grabbed her hand. He felt her nervousness overwhelming his touch. He spoke with his most calmer and tender voice. "There's a high possibility of your child born with cerebral palsy."

Everything around her melted into a black world. The whispers became stronger, her tears started to burn down her face and her soul shattering into million pieces.

Little did she knew that her problems was about to start.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah. I know this is too sloppy and some stuff I wrote down may be too exaggerated and fictional. Just enjoy it! Also I am sorry for the grammar mistakes :S


End file.
